The present invention relates to drive control system and method for a hybrid vehicle having two propulsion sources.
A hybrid vehicle propelled by a combination of an internal combustion engine and an electric motor is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional (Kokai) Publication No. 5(1993)-50865.